


Beginning at the End

by Litaluna



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, It isn’t relevant to the story but kurapika is trans, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, They're cute, established leorio paladknight/kurapika, fly by the seat of your pants writing, gon gets hurt, killua and gon are like 18-ish, kurapika and leorio are basically engaged in this, leopika is a side pairing but i love them so much so they're pretty prominent in here, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaluna/pseuds/Litaluna
Summary: Killua wishes it didn't take Gon nearly dying for him to confess his love.Kurapika and Leorio have been an item for a couple years, but were pining after each other long enough to recognize the familiar dance Gon and Killua have been doing.Leorio is tired of his friends getting hurt but is basically resigned to it at this point.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	Beginning at the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very unrefined. I have not finished the series but the relationship between Gon and Killua is so sweet!! I wanted to write something exploring a potential future for them and of course I did that through a near death experience ((((:

Between the two of them Gon has always been the more careless one. He fights with his heart first and his head second. It’s caused him trouble in the past and Killua knew it would continue to cause him trouble. No matter how many times he got hurt and Killlua scolded him for being stupid, Gon would always fight with his heart. Killua always knew Gon would pay for it one day, he just never fathomed how much. 

They were in a battle, deep within a labyrinth of tunnels running through a canyon. Fighting, winning. They always win. Only this time their enemy had one last hurrah upon death. It must have been some sort of nen -- he was dead. Killua was certain. He hadn’t noticed anything strange, too focused on watching Gon as he grinned, holding his phone to his ear when suddenly his grin dropped, focusing on something behind Killua. 

Killua doesn’t even have time to be afraid at the implication of the sudden fear in Gon’s eyes. He feels something nasty run up his spine -- a twisted energy standing his hair on edge. Before he could turn and go on the defense, Gon’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him down and the world around them went dark. Kilua feels pressure, feels pain snake up his right leg and his shoulder, feels his body hit the ground of the cave they’re in, and then nothing.

He isn’t sure if he passes out. It feels like a moment later that he’s forcing himself up off the ground, a dead weight over his waist holding him down. Killua looks, head throbbing, to see what it is. Gon’s arm is strewn over him, limp and unmoving. Panic rises in him as he trails his gaze up the body. His heart pounds as every inch he takes in is covered in more blood, slowly seeping into his clothes, turning the white of his tank top to gut-churning burgundy. Gon’s eyes are closed, his expression pinched in pain. 

Killua scrambles to sit up, heart racing. The quick movement jostles Gon’s form and Killua winces. He reaches toward Gon's body but hesitates, unsure where to put his hands when every part of Gon’s body is covered in blood and he can’t properly assess where his injuries are. 

“Gon!” Killua calls urgently, hands hovering anxiously around Gon’s body. Gon lets out a grunt of pain, much to Killua’s relief. “Gon, look at me, say something!” Killua insists, hands resting gently -- more gentle than Killua has ever been in his entire life -- upon Gon’s shoulders. With labored breaths, Gon rolls onto his back. Immediately Killua spots the most significant wounds; three deep punctures on his torso. It’s _bad_ , but Killua tries to reassure himself that Gon has experienced worse and pulled through. 

“Are you alright?” Gon says, weak and hoarse. 

“Am _I_ alright?!” Gon scoffs in disbelief. “Gon, you’re covered in blood,” Killua can barely finish the phrase. “You idiot! What did you do?” He hisses, voice wavering. 

“You would have gotten hurt,” Gon explains, his golden brown eyes opening just a sliver. “His body--it triggered something when he died. He started glowing and I saw nen weapons conjured. They would have hit you.” 

“Then you should have let them hit me!” His eyes sting as he stares daggers at Gon -- angry and scared. Gon doesn’t reply, his eyes slide shut for too long and Killua panics. “Gon!” Killua calls, desperate.

Gon exhales weakly, his eyes open tiredly. “Don’t fall asleep! You need to stay awake, okay? I’m calling Leorio, just stay awake. Don’t you dare fall asleep!” 

Killua reaches in his pocket and slips out his phone. Leorio shouldn’t be far, he thinks as he dials, they’re on the same quest anyway. 

“Killua,” Leorio greets, “Are you kids alright? We ran into some--”

“Gon is hurt,” Killua cuts him off. He swallows. “It’s...it’s bad.” 

The other end is quiet for a moment, every empty second feeling drawn out. 

“Describe where you are,” Leorio asks, so Killua does, as well as he can as his eyes scan Gon’s body, tattered and bloody. 

“Leorio, hurry,” Killua says without thought. 

“What’s wrong with him? The more I know now, the less time I have to spend assessing the damage.” 

“He’s … There’s a lot of blood.”

“Where are his wounds?” Leorio asks. His voice is labored like he’s running. 

“There’s three stab wounds -- inflicted by temporary nen weapons. They’re--” Killua’s mouth goes dry as he realizes something. Gon shielded him from the weapons with his back. The three wounds on his front--

“Killua?” Leorio insists. 

“Three weapons pierced through his torso.” He’s almost reluctant to voice it out loud. Stab wounds were one thing, but to be pierced and have the weapon removed afterward? Killua feels his head spinning, panic rising in him. “There’s probably more stab wounds on his back but I can’t see them -- not without moving Gon.” 

“Killua, keep a hand on his pulse. How is it?” 

Killua’s thumb presses over the pulse point in Gon’s wrist. 

“It’s … It’s there, but it’s weak.” Killua’s breathing feels labored, his chest hurts as he stares at Gon's closed eyes. His face is wet, he realizes, and clear tears fall onto Gon’s shirt, joining the blood. “Hurry,” Killua says and drops the phone. It clutters to the ground and Killua can hear Leorio still speaking. He doesn’t pick it up, instead settles his palms at the space beside Gon’s head and he stares. He stares and his stomach turns at how pale Gon looks, at how subtly his chest is rising and falling. 

“Gon,” Killua calls and reaches to pinch his cheek, tears brimming in his eyes. “Come on, wake up!” He pinches harder until Gon’s brows draw together. His breath hitches, relieved to get a response. 

“Killua,” he murmurs. 

“Leorio will be here soon, okay? You’re going to be fine, just stay with me,” Killua says, willing himself to believe it even though all the blood on the ground wants to drown his hope.

“I’m sorry.” Killua shakes his head.

“For what?” Gon’s eyes open. 

“For making you sad.”

“There’s nothing to be sad about,” Killua bites, angry because anger is always easier to deal with than sorrow. “Leorio is going to patch you up, we’re going to get you somewhere where you can recover and I’m going to kick your ass for being a selfless idiot!” 

“But … just in case that doesn’t happen, Killua--”

“Shut up!” Killua clenches his hands into the gravel beside Killua’s head. “Don’t say that! You can’t think like that, you can’t give up!” Killua’s chest convulses and aches. His vision blurs and his pulse is loud in his ears. He loses himself in the sensation until fingers, cold and calloused, touch his cheek, grounding him back to reality. 

Gon’s eyes are on him, looking directly at Killua and yet somewhere far away. It makes Killua feel sick. Before Gon’s hand can fall from Killua’s cheek, Killua grabs it, holding it to his chest. Panic roars in him once again as Gon’s eyes shut once more and a barrier rises between the two of them, placing Gon in a place Killua fears he can’t reach, just behind his closed eyes. 

“Gon!” Killua shouts, hands gripping his shoulders tightly but oh so carefully. “You can’t do this! Stay awake, I can’t -- Gon I--” he bows his body in defeat over Gon’s form, forehead resting in featherlight contact against Gon’s. “I love you,” he says, quietly. They're words usually meant only for Killua’s ears in the late night when he was certain Gon was asleep. “I love you, but you only get to know that if you stay alive.” 

His thumb presses into the skin of Gon’s wrist, feeling his pulse, slow in a way both threatening and hopeful. “Just stay,” he says, eyes closing. He wills Gon’s pulse to stay steady, even if slow, but every beat follows the other a little more delayed. Killua holds his breath between every beat, and counts every single one of them as they pass. Every pulse becomes a wish granted. 

_1_

_2_

Killua wonders where Leorio and Kurapika are. They shouldn’t be far.

_3_

_4_

  
  


_5_

Killua holds his breath. He keeps holding it, waiting for the next beat. Every single second pulls Killua somewhere dark and cold and lonely and familiar. He grips Gon’s hand tightly as he loses himself to that dark place. 

He doesn’t remember anything after that. He feels something hit the back of his neck and sinks into a different darkness than he was expecting.

  
#

When Killua wakes up, his head, shoulder and leg hurt and he thinks he must be home. He used to wake up all the time after not recalling having passed out with new aches and pains. But then he remembers that he hasn’t considered that home in a long time because of Gon. Brown eyes find him in his head and Killua jolts upright, his heart hammering. 

The room around him is white as Killua’s vision swims trying to focus on his surroundings. The pain in his shoulder and leg flare and he feels a hand on his lower back as a voice speaks -- familiar and friendly. 

“Don’t move so much, you’re injured!” Leorio says beside him. His hands help Killua to sit up, knowing full well it would do more damage to try to get him to settle back down. 

“Where’s Gon?” Killua winces out, reaching a hand up to his shoulder. There’s gauze wrapped around it and his leg. He must have gotten hit as well without realizing it. 

Leorio looks surprised for a moment, then exasperated as he exhales and runs a hand through his hair. “You two are really something else,” he sighs. “Look to your right.” 

Killua blinks and turns to see Gon in the hospital bed beside his, alive and breathing and feels a suffocating weight lift off his chest. 

“He’s going to be alright. He got hit pretty bad. That was some nasty nen,” Leorio sighs. Killua is content to continue gazing at Gon’s form, take in the rise and fall of his chest and the at ease lines of his face, but something in Leorio’s voice pulls his eyes away. 

Leorio has a hand massaging the hairline of his forehead in a very dad-like way. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are closed. There are new lines under his eyes, accompanied by a discoloration caused by sleeplessness. 

“How long have we been out?” 

“You? A whole day. You exhausted yourself using all that nen.”

Killua furrowed his brows. “Nen?” He asks, not recalling having used much at all. 

Leorio nodded. “You fell into a trance and used your nen to create an aura around you and Gon. It was strong. I don’t know that I would have been able to get through if Kurapika weren’t there.”

“He knocked me out?” Killua realizes recalling having been hit on the back. Leorio nods. Killua grips the bedsheets. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t blame you. I imagine I would have done the same thing if I were you,” Leorio says and looks to the golden ring on his finger. Killua doesn’t want to think about the implications of that, but he doesn’t have to anyway. 

Leorio and Kurapika weren’t married or engaged. The ring was more of a promise to each other since Kurapika didn’t want any official legal ties to anyone, no less a lover. He made quite the list of enemies while avenging his clan. A documented marriage would put a bounty on Leorio’s head. Kurapika didn’t want to refuse Leorio’s proposal though, and Leorio was content to see the ring on Kurapika’s finger -- or something nauseatingly romantic like that. 

Killua hears footsteps from the hall and around the corner appears nonother than Kurapika himself. “How are they -- oh.” Kurapika says as he rounds the corner into the room. He looks surprised, then relieved. “Killua, you’re awake.” He walks over. 

Leorio stands up as Kurapika approaches his side. 

“I need to go check on some things,” he says and leans down to press a kiss to Kurapika’s temple. Normally, Kurapika is very stern about reserving their affections for when they’re alone. It’s rare to see them even act like a couple in public, so much so that Killua often forgets. This time, however, Kurapika does not pull away or chastise Leorio as he presses a lingering kiss to his temple, simply closes his eyes and leans into the contact. “You two talk,” he says, and their gazes lock in a way that seems to communicate a million things that only they can understand. 

“Sure,” Kurapika says. Leorio leaves then, closing the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone, save for Gon’s quiet but comforting presence. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurapika asks and takes a seat on the stool beside Killua’s bed. 

Killua shrugs. “It feels wrong to be asked that when Gon is still unconscious.” Kurapika hums. 

“He’s going to be okay. Leorio estimates he’ll be unconscious for another day or two. He’s going to need some time to recover.”

“He’s an idiot.” 

“He cares about you. You would have done the same for him.” Killua swallows and looks away. 

Neither of them says anything for a moment. Kurapika, ever the gratuitous one when it comes to offering people the space they need, stands. “I’ll let you get some rest. Leorio wants you here for a couple more days. To heal your own wounds.”

Killua doesn’t say anything. “You’re welcome to call me at anytime Killua. I mean that.” Killua nods. “I’ll visit tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow comes, and Kurapika does visit. They offer greetings and make very small talk as Killua’s mind is elsewhere, and his eyes keep darting over to the ring on Kuapika’s finger. 

Later, when Kurapika is in Leorio’s office, Killua decides to find him. He overhears them in the process. 

“You’re worried,” he hears Kurapika say. 

“Of course I am,” Leorio sighs. 

Killua knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but that doesn’t stop him from peering around into the crack of Leorio’s office door anyway. Leorio is sitting on the ledge of his desk, Kurapika standing just before him. “Those two,” Leorio sighs. He shakes his head. 

“I know,” Kurapika says and steps forward between Leorio’s thighs. Light glints off of Kurapika’s ring as he reaches his hand to tilt Leorio’s chin up. Killua steps away before they kiss. He backtracks soundlessly until he’s a good way down the hall and approaches Leorio’s office with heavier feet. This time, they know he’s coming and by the time Killua makes it to Leorio’s office, the two of them are separated, leaning side by side against Leorio’s desk. 

“Killua,” Leorio says after clearing his throat. “Everything alright?” 

Killua leans against the doorframe. He fidgets “Fine. I was actually hoping to speak to Kurapika.” 

Kurapika actually has the decency to try to hide his surprise, unlike his very untactful (basically-fiance) boyfriend who all but gawks at Killua for wanting to actually _talk._

“Of course,” Kurapika says. “Leorio, you said you wanted to check on Gon?” They exchange a look, once again speaking in a silent language Killua can never hope to understand. 

“Right,” Leorio sighs and pushes off his desk. “I did tell you that I wanted to check on Gon.” His voice implies that he did _not_ tell Kurapika that, but Kurapika smiles anyway. 

Kurapika shoots Leorio a gaze so soaked in affection Killua considers fake gagging. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Kurpika asks once Leorio leaves. Killua takes a seat in one of the waiting chairs. 

“I told Gon that I love him,” Killua confesses. He’s said it a million times over in his head, trying to wrap his head around what happened, trying to mentally assess what the consequences might be. In the moment, he had no regrets. Gon’s life was slipping away right beneath his palms so he meant what he said. But now that Gon is recovering, Killua fears those three words could ruin everything. 

Kurapika is silent for a moment. “Me and Leorio heard on the phone.” 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he heard me. There’s no way he won’t bring it up.”

“You don’t want him to know?” 

“Of course I don’t. What if it ruins everything? I can’t afford to lose him, he’s--” Killua swallows. “He’s _everything.”_

A moment of thoughtful silence on Kurapika's behalf follows until he speaks again.

“I can’t tell you how to approach this. That’s something you have to decide for yourself but, if I may,” he pinches the ring on his finger. “Had Leorio not taken a chance on us, I’m not sure -- no, we wouldn’t be where we are right now. Leorio is the reason he and I are together. Had he not initiated our relationship, I fear we never would never be here. But I also wonder what would have happened if I were brave enough to make the first move.”

“But what if one of you didn’t reciprocate?”

“I’m not sure. It would have hurt, probably. But I think no matter what, there’d still be love. Even if it wasn’t the kind of love the other wanted.” 

“I don’t want to lose Gon.” Killua says, and it feels stupid because he almost did lose Gon to death hardly a day ago, yet there he was afraid of losing him over love. 

“You won’t.” Kurapika states, firmly. “I can’t tell you how all of this will turn out, but I can tell you that Gon could never leave you.” 

Killua knows Kurapika means it. Kurapika truly believes that, and Killua wishes he did as well. Unfortunately, he’s lived a life that trained him to believe the worst is inevitable. 

# 

Another day passes and finds Killua in well enough shape. His shoulder and leg wounds have mostly healed. Typically that would be enough incentive to get him up and moving again but instead he sits by Killua’s bedside. He stares at Gon’s face, bandaged but finally regaining some of the color that should be there. Killua spends a lot of time looking at Gon, but not like when he’s passed out like this. Like this, Killua can stare and not worry about being caught. 

It strikes Killua how relentless a force time is as he takes in the sharpened lines of Gon’s jaw and nose. They’ve both filled out -- older and no longer the children they used to be. It made Killua jealous when Gon started surpassing him in terms of height. Sometimes it still does. Something about having to look up at Gon makes his mind reel sometimes. Despite all the changes they’ve undergone, Gon's smile is always the same. It’s still bright in a way that is so invitingly blinding. 

Killua’s eyes wander down to his shoulders -- both of them are a little too irresponsible with their diets to have broadened much -- and watches Gon’s chest rise and fall with healthy indication. Killua raises a hand to pinch Gon’s wrist, feeling the strong pulse there. He continues counting

_6_

_7_

_8_

and releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Killua.”

Killua’s eyes widen. He looks up and meets brown eyes, tired and alive. 

“Gon,” Killua breathes. Gon offers a grin that shows a sliver of teeth. 

“Hi,” he says, voice rough from nonuse and music to Killua’s ears. “Are you okay?”

Killua stares in disbelief as the question then scoffs. 

“Are you joking? You’ve been unconscious for two days, Gon! And you’re asking _me_ if I’m fine?” Killua shakes his head. “Idiot. You shouldn’t have done that. Throwing yourself in front of me like that.” 

“But you’re alright?” Gon insists, eyes unwavering, not settling for anything other than an answer -- an honest one. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Then it was worth it. I don’t like seeing you hurt.” 

“Well I don’t like seeing you hurt either, dumbass!” Killua huffs and look away, heat rising to his cheeks. “That was stupid. You almost -- you could have --” Killua swallows. All at once the anger feels too much and dissipates. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” 

“How long?” 

“What?” 

“How long have you loved me?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Of course it matters,” Gon’s brows furrow. Killua looks away. 

“I don’t know. Years. Longer than I’ve been aware.” he shrugs. “We can pretend I didn’t say it. Nothing has to change.” He doesn’t look at Gon, content with staring out the window on the far wall. Silence follows the statement, interrupted by an outraged cry.

“What!?” Gon shouts and tries to sit up. Panic rises in Killua at the pinched pain it brings to Gon’s face. 

“Be careful!” Killua snaps and hurriedly settles his hands on Gon’s shoulders to help stabilize him. Gon raises a hand to clasp one of Killua’s gripping it in his own and pulls. The motion brings Killua close, and when he looks up, Gon’s face is a mere few inches away, staring back at him with a fiery gaze. 

“Of course things have to change!” Gon declares, holding himself up on an elbow. “Why would I would I want things to stay the same, Killua?”

Killua’s chest grows tight. He calls upon the familiar sensation of numbness to take over his body. Prepares himself to feel nothing just like he used to once upon a time. Those were safer days. _Lonelier_ days _._

“How could you think I don’t feel the same way?” Gon’s hand loosens its hold on Killua’s hand loosens. 

All at once, the numbness that Killua beckons is thwarted off. 

The words were so unexpected to Killua. All he can do is stare back into Gon’s eyes.

“How could you think it could be anyone else? It’s _you_ Killua. It’s always you. It has to be you.” 

“Gon,” Kiluua breathes. “What are you saying?” 

In lieu of a verbal response, Gon closes the distance between them, their lips meeting in a gentle and chaste contact that tears Killua’s breath out of his lungs. His hands fly up to wrap around Gon’s upper arms and his eyes pinch shut. 

The kiss is brief, but it lingers as Gon pulls away, leaving Killua’s lips tingling. Gon’s forehead rests against his.

“I thought it was obvious.” Gon grins. Killua can’t help but scowl at that. 

“Obvious how, exactly?” he grumbles. It only makes Gon’s grin grow and so does Killua’s blush. 

“I haven’t exactly been hiding it. I always tell you how much I like you.” Killua’s scowl deepens, placated by the rising red of his cheeks. 

“That -- that isn’t obvious! You’ve always been like that.” 

“That’s because I’ve always loved you.” Gon smiles. Killua wants to say that’s stupid. He wants to say that they were twelve when they met, and that twelve-year-olds can’t possibly know what love is … but he isn’t one for hypocrisy.

They hear footsteps from the hall. Gon’s eyes trail behind Killua’s head and he smiles. 

“Hey Leorio. Hi Kurapika,” he greets. Killua turns to see them entering the room. 

Leorio clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Why are you sitting up? You should be resting, you’re going to reopen your wounds.”

Gon obediently lays back down. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurapika asks Gon as Leorio adjusts his bed so he can sit up without straining himself. 

“Great!” Gon beams. “Me and Killua are dating.” 

Killua groans and drops his face into his hands, 

“You are so embarrassing,” Killua complains, half hearted. Gon smiles at him, warm and fond and Killua can’t help but duck his head and smile in return. 

Kurapika and Leorio exchange a look. 

“Oh,” Kurapika says. “Well, congratulations.”

“Yeah, congrats.” Leorio agrees offhandedly. They’re both trying to act casual in a way that makes Killua suspect the two of them expected this. 

“Maybe we should get rings too, huh Killua?” Killua _knows_ Gon is trying to tease him. His genuine innocence from their childhood manifested into an awful weapon that he uses to tease people. People meaning Killua. 

“Do whatever you want,” Killua settles with.

  
  


Leorio checks Gon’s vitals. The whole time, Gon is trying to talk and move, effectively making Loerio’s job harder but Loerio just rolls with it like the tired dadlike friend he is whose idiot friends (and basically-fiance) are constantly poking the bear that is death. 

“How much longer do I have to be here?” Gon asks Leorio.

“In a rush to leave?” Leorio asks as he checks Gon’s blood pressure.

“I need to take Killua on a date,” he says, matter of fact. Killua rolls his eyes and Leorio huffs a laugh. 

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to consider where you’ll go. You’ll be here for the next three days at least. 

Gon frowns. “What? That’s too long. I can’t go that long without kissing Killua.” Gon whines. 

“Why would you have to wait?” Killua asks, then immediately scowls and blushes at the looks he gets from the other three. Gon smirks at him. 

“Because our first kiss needs to be special.”

“You kissed me less than twenty minutes go.”

“That doesn’t count!” Gon decides. Killua gives him his best unimpressed face. “I have to take you on a date and earn our first kiss.”

“Well, you’ll have the next three days to think about your date. You won’t have an excuse for it to be bad that way,” Leorio says and removes the blood pressure monitor from Gon’s arm. 

“You haven't even asked if Killua wants to go on a date.” Kurapika points out. Killua shoots him a look for humoring Gon that Kurapika innocently looks away from. 

Gon looks over to Killua, grinning. 

“Killua, would you like to go on a date with me in three days?”

The light from the window on the far end of the room halos Gon’s smiling face. 

“Sure,” Killua sighs, defeated. “But if I’m not impressed by your date you can forget that kiss.” 

Gon gawks. “Killua!” he wails, outraged. Leorio and Kurapika try to hide their snickers, Kurapika a little better than his not-quite-fiance. 

  
  


Later finds them alone in the hospital room, falling into old routines. Killua flips through the television hanging overhead, arms crossed atop Gon’s bed and Gon mentally considers something as he stares out the window. 

“I’m definitely going to kiss you,” Gon challenges with promise, smirking. 

Killua smirks. “Better start planning that date then,” he sneers playfully. Gon sticks his tongue out at him in a way that feels familiar, like nothing has changed at all -- rather shifted and snapped into place. 

Killua recalls what Kurapika said about taking chances as he watches Gon begin talking animatedly about something Killua can’t be bothered to listen to, much more content to stare at his smiling and healthily flushed face. 

Killua isn’t grateful that Gon nearly died in a cave, but he is grateful it made him take a chance. He makes a note to start taking more chances -- not occurring in hospital rooms and maybe instead on a date in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Gon's near death experience is unrealistic probably but that doesn't matter!! (((:  
> Leorio works at the hospital they take Gon and Killua to because I said so. He’s got his own office there and everything because he is very important in the medical world 😌😌
> 
> Thinking about making a cute little addition about their date but I’m not sure yet.
> 
> I absolutely love reading comments so feel free to drop some <3
> 
> Follow me on [Follow me on tumblr!! (link)](https://litaluna.tumblr.com/)  
> I love receiving asks <3


End file.
